The area of laser processing of materials encompasses a wide variety of applications that involve cutting, drilling, milling, welding, melting, etc. of different types of materials. Among these processes, one that is of particular interest is cutting or separating different types of transparent substrates in a process that may be utilized in the production of materials such as glass, sapphire, or fused silica for thin film transistors (TFT) or display materials for electronic devices.
From process development and cost perspectives there are many opportunities for improvement in cutting and separating glass substrates. It is of great interest to have a faster, cleaner, cheaper, more repeatable, and more reliable method of separating glass substrates than what is currently practiced in the market. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative improved methods for separating glass substrates.